Heroes of Universes
by Damar
Summary: Six heroes from six different universes are gathered by the omnipotent Q to battle their archenemies and fix realities that have gone terribly wrong. Basically ALL universes are included, ranging from Marvel to The Mummy Returns
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own one of the franchises depicted in this fanfic

Prologue:

**New York, 2005**

The Quinn Tower was one of New York's most famous buildings, as it stood within the center of Manhattan and it's height rivaling the Empire State Building. It was also a remarkable example of old and modern building styles so the building had an neo-gothic look with stibe gargoyles on the ridges and steel balconies. Every guide tour through New York visited the tower and the guides told the tourists that the tower has stood since the late 30's of the 20th century.

But what the guides or all humanity didn't know was that in reality, the Quinn Tower has stood only for two minutes now, and it wasn't a famous British explorer who funded it's construction but a being who's power rivals with God himself. And the construction did not take 2 years, only the second it takes to snap a finger.

Deep inside of the Tower, in a giant metallic empty space with nonething in it expect for a large metal ring and two men who were discussing an important matter.

'Are you sure you picked some really good people, my dear Skimmer? I would hate to see that the people you chosen would get killed in their first assignment...that would really ruin my day and that is something you really don't want to happen...is it?'

The man who was called Skimmer looked nervously at the other man, who to the unkowning people would look like a friendly and charming man but the ones who knew better would watch them selves out with this man.

'No sir, i'm sure that the people i have chosen are quite,hmmmmm, skilled in what they do and will not fail your assignment for them'

'They better be, Skimmer, or i'll put you back where i found you and serving as prey for sadistic werewolves isn't really good for your life expectancy..or is it?'

The other man smiled at Skimmer, causing him to become more nervous and a shiver rang down his spine.

'No sir, i promise you...this will be a thing to ,hmmmm, remember for the rest of your life!'

'It better be, life in the Q-Continuum is sometimes so dull...'


	2. What the Hell?

At the sound of someone snapping his fingers, 6 men awoke in a unknown and mysterious enviroment, without any clue how they got there..

**Somewhere in the Quinn Tower**

John Preston, Cleric of the Tetra Grammaton Order of Libria, was astonished by the sudden change of reality as he just moments ago was siting in the limousine heading towards Father's Headquarters, but now he was laying on a bed in a metallic sterile room, wich looked a lot like his own bedroom. Preston got up, thinking that Dupont and Father had discoverd the truth and had him drugged to execute him later for helping the sense offenders. But when Preston checked for his weapons, they were still there and it was unlogical for Dupont to let him keep his katana or his concealed sidearms and ammo.

Preston noticed a window in the far corner and walked towards it, to determin where in Libria he was.

The moment he stepped before the window he jumped back, and again slowley looked again, shocked that the city he was in, was certainly not Libria.

The buildings were far taller and had a different colour and something what Preston never saw in Libria, huge red-coloured signs that said something about "Coca-Cola" and Preston didn't have a clue what it ment. Perhaps, he thought, is "Coca-Cola" this city's version of the Prozium Drug.

After watching through the window for several minutes a loud voice boomed through the room, from some hidden audio system Preston thought, and it said.

'Ah, finally awaken Mr Preston? Do not worry, your not in Libria or in the hands of "Father". Why we brought you here and where you are will be explained over 2 hours, and please do not try to ,hmmmm, escape.'

After this anouncement, Preston was more confused than before.

**Somewhere else in the Quinn Tower**

Where the hell am i?

That were the first thoughts that came in the mind of the infamous dark crusader, also known as the Batman.

Batman first carefully observed his surroundings, trying to figure wich of his arch-enemies has captured him and he was narrowing it down quickly. First, the space looked too expensive and too new for Joker,Two-Face or any of the other psychos at Arkham so he scraped them off the list. Secondly, He still had his mask on and his utility belt with judging to the weight of it, everything was still there so it wasn't Penguin or any other villain he knew off...expect for one.

Finally he came up with two possible answers, One, Ra's al Ghul who was again trying to couple him with his daughter Talia and have him become his heir, or it was some new villain who has little expierence or a villain who was so powerful that he doesn't need to know his identity or doesn't need to know.

Batman slowley rised from his bed, and like Preston was doing right now, walked to the window and took a look outside,but didn't have the same reaction as Preston. Batman during a bussines trip as Bruce Wayne visited New York once and he now recongized the Big Apple from his window and it seemed a little more crowded than last time he visited the city. A sudden sound made Batman whirl around in a defensive stance but there was no enemy he could see. Than a voice began to speak through some hidden audio system and was directed to him.

'Ah, finally awaken Mr Wayne? Do not worry, your not in the New York you know or in the hands of a sadistic insane villain. Why we brought you here and where you are will be explained over 2 hours, and please do not try to, hmmmm, escape. That would be much appriciated, thank you'

And Batman's concern became larger than before.

**Not far from there..**

Unlike his other fellow abductees, James "Logan" Howlett, known to the world as the X-man Wolverine, did not calmy react to the fact that he somehow has been kidnapped by some unknown force. He has been kidnapped hundreds of times in the past but in the past the people who kidnapped him were smart to not let him move free or let have him use of his claws.

Currently, he was busy slashing and jabbing at the metal walls with his Admantium claws but so far without effect and only stopped when he heard the voice speaking through a hidden audio-system.

'Ah, finally awaken Mr Howlett or Logan if you prefer? Do not worry, your not in the hands of Magneto,Apoclypse,Weapon X or any other enemy. Why we brought you here and where you are will be explained over 2 hours, and,hmmmm, please do stop your futile attempts to damage and rip through the wall who is impervious to your Adamantium claws.'

Than, after thinking about it for 2 seconds, Logan continued his assault on the wall, without knowing was made out of tritanium, a material of wich 24th century's starship hulls are made of.

While he was busy atacking the wall, Logan thought about the voice and it seemed that he heard no fear,hate or even amusement in the speaker's voice.

Probably the speaker must be some kind of android because no ordinary human would speak to a very dangerous person without any emotion.

He promised to himself that whoever is behind this, will regret it badly..

Wolverine hacked for an further 30 minutes before giving up, and than directed his attention on the window and slashed out with his claws, only to be electrified by 20,000 volts. It took Wolverine 10 seconds to get up again and while he was figuring what to do now, a invisible door in the wall slided open, revealing a way out.

Wolverine wasn't sure if this was a trap or a invitation to enter but eventually slowley walked towards the open door and looked what's beyond.

It appeard to be a hallway, wich seemed to extend for a kilometre at least and several corners. Wolverine again slowley stept out of the door way, claws at the ready to enage any hired security goon or sadistic alien that would come around the corner. He slowley moved foot at a time, being as silent as the grave. But even his above-human senses couldn't warn him in time to evade the two sharp bat-shaped objects who plunged deep into his neck and who had apparently a strong neuro-toxin because Wolverine fell to his knees in a fraction of a second while black spots began to form before his eyes...


	3. Who the Hell are You?

**5 Minutes before that**

Batman was looking for a way to escape when the door opened and he was also carefull for a trap. But when he enterd the hallway, he was standing near a corner when he heard a another door open and quickley hid behind the corner, readying two batarangs. Not to expose his cover, Batman reached into his utility belt and reached out a very small and short ball, wich had the size of a bee and Batman placed it very carefully on the corner side of the wall and with a tap to his head, activated the device he called the BatSpy.

The BatSpy was a spying camera could stick to almost every surface and could move in any direction because of his ball-form. By tapping on his head,Batman had activated the BatSpy's system and with a remote control on his utility belt's interface he moved the BatSpy to look in the corner and to see who's out there through a vidscreen in his mask. The BatSpy slowley moved into the hallway to see who's out there.

It seemed to be an man, wearing a yellow and blue spandex suit, and on his hands he seemed to have metal claws attached. The man seemed to sniff several times, as if he was trying to smell if anyone was here, but luckily Batman's suit and equipment havw been deprived of any scent. The man waited for several seconds and than headed to the hallway the opposite direction of Batman. He must be some kind of guard or henchmen and Batman needed to take him out quickley. Batman leapt from behind the corner and threw the two batarangs to the guard, and the two hit the back of the guard's neck who fell down on his knees.

Strange, thought Batman because normally humans would drop KO the ground the second the batarang hits them but this one seems to be only lightly affected. Batman decided to finish the job and run up to the guard, until he was close enough to use his TD(Target Identifaction) who analyzed the target and than searched through the database wich contained all known criminals,terrorist and super-villains and saw that no files were found on this person. The TD also analyzed the physical status of a target and it seemed that his heart rate was still high. Batman figured that this has to be some Meta-human and prepared a Tai Kwon Do kick in the back of his neck to disable him.

But than seconds before he could launch his disabling atack, his TD alerterd him of a sudden rise of adreline's levels in the target and Batman stopped just in time to avoid the sudden swing of the guard with his metal claws.

In reaction Batman sent a side thrust kick to the guard's head and when it connected, it was like a steel wall and Batman nearly broke his foot and just barely evaded the next atack by the guard by rolling under his swing.

Batman found that he did not have time for this and it will likely attract other guards so he took out two of his Bat-tasers, projectiles wich generated almost 15,000 volts on contact, and threw them at the guard who managed to slice up one of them but the other one connected and the guard was knocked back by the shock.

Batman quickly moved towards him and grabbed his throat and tried to disable by snapping one of his arteries in the throat. Batman grabbed the artery with two fingers and was about to twist when the guard raised quickly his hand and placed it to the side of Batman's head and said.

"One move bub, and you'll get a triple brain surgery for free!"

The guard sounded like he is from Canada and Batman replied in what others called the "Voice".

"Not until i got some answers, and you are going to give me those. Where am i?"

"I was about to ask the same thing, but you beat me too it,"

Batman and the guard looked up to where the new voice came from and they saw him at the same time.

He was standing about 10 metres from the both of them, wielding two silver-coloured Remington-shotguns in his hands as if they were pistols. Under the short stainless steel barrels, hightech laserdiodes were attached who emitted blue laser dots, and both were aimed at the foreheads of Batman and the guard.

"Well what have we here? A Batman and a Wolverine trying to kill each other, aren't you two going to far in your DC-vs-Marvel debate?"

The man was complety clad in black.

A black combat suit

A black bulletproof vest

A black icehockey helmet

And his face, a rugged,rough,unshaven face, went partially hidden under a wraparound sunglas with amber-coloured glass.

The man in black came forward and strode careless to the two dangerous men. Batman studied his black bulletproof vest, who also served as an utility vest. It was outfitted with a bizzare collection of objects: handcuffs,pitons(clamhooks that alpinists use) a mini-oxygen tank for a short time underwater, also known as the Pony Bottle and even a mini blowtorch.

The man in black seemed to figure a way out of this situation and finally said.

"You, go off him and you, stand up really slow."

Batman and Wolverine did what he asked, but only to get close enough to disarm him but the black-clad man was smart enough to stay out their reach and said.

"Knight is the name, Aloyius Knight, bountyhunter. I guess you both were just as suprised as me when we woke up here and heard that voice."

Batman and Wolverine nodded, and were again confused. Surely there has to be someone here who belonged to the organization who have kidnapped them.

"Well bub, i guess we three have to work our way out of here than."

Knight smiled and lowered his Remingtons.

"I guess we'll do that, "Logan"..."

And for the first time this day, Wolverine was truelly suprised.

**Somewhere else**

Preston was near the door when it opened and before it was fully open,Preston had already slung out a Beretta and pointed it towards the opening.

He waited for a minute with his Beretta aimed for the door and finally moved through it, very careful of an ambush or something like.

Preston checked the hallway for any traps or enemies, but it seemed clear and Preston entered the hallway. In the wall in front of him, another door opened and Preston reacted by slinging himself on the other wall to avoid being seen. After several seconds, a man walked through the door with the most unsual uniform Preston has ever seen.

The man wore a dark blue jumpsuit and rather heavy looking green boots,elbow and knee protectors,gloves and a utility belt with in the middle a golden eagle supporting a shield with the colours of the ancient United States on it.

On his right shoulder there was a giant golden shoulderpad in the form of a eagle and on his left shoulder a "normal" golden shoulderpad.

The man also wore a dark blue helmet, with red lining it and a visior protecting the eyes but the lower part of the face and his neck were unprotected. He also wielded a strange pistol, who looked like those children toy guns Preston found during a raid on sense offenders.

When the man was out of the door, Preston was about to slam him KO with the but of his Beretta when the man somehow noticed Preston and putted his weapon in the face of Preston who at the same time pressed his weapon in the face of the unknown man.

"Don't move, creep!"

Preston and the unknown man stood at a very dangerous standoff...that's if the man's weapon was really dangerous, and not a kid toy, thought Preston. They both continued to hold it in each other faces until the unknown man finally said.

"Okay creep, lay down your weapon and prepared to be judged!"

"You first" Preston replied.

"Alright funny guy, you are now arrested and convicted of threating a Judge,kidnapping a Judge and carrying a illegal firearm. That's at least for life in New Aspen, and that's if your lucky!"

The so-called "Judge" than pressed a button on his ray-gun, who suddenly began to hum and several lights on it lit up, partially convincing Preston that he has to take this guy seriously.

" You are now under the arrest for sense offence and will be incinerated for your crimes, and " added Preston with a smirk " that's if you are lucky!"

Than Preston face changed seriously and said.

"Who are you? are you working for Father or Dupont, and why have you kidnapped me? Answer me!"

The judge was beginning to look confused and replied

" What do you mean creep. You and your soon-to-be-convicted comrades are the ones who kidnapped me!"

"You are you saying that...you are kidnapped too?" Wich sounded as complete nonsense to Preston as why Father and the Council would abuct such a weirdo as well, god knowing where he came from..

Judge Joseph Dredd, didn't what to do with the situation.

One minute he was chasing some Death-Cultists after their atack on a hospital with the result of killing 20,000 people and than suddenly he was here, laying on a bed in a strange room and appartenly some very good holo-vid of New York in the beginning of the 21th century.

Somehow somebody managed to take him out KO, and drag him here without having a 100 Judges on his tail, so this creep must be very good and rich.

When he first encountered the man in black, he was sure that he was one of the creeps who abducted him but wasn't not very sure anymore.

"What's your name..creep."

"Cleric John Preston of the Tetra Grammaton Order of Libria...judge."

What the hell was a cleric,thought Dredd at the same moment Preston was thinking what a judge was.

After waiting several minutes in silent tension, both men slowley,very slowley, lowered their weapons but kept them at the ready.

"So you are saying that you aren't a part of this?"

"That's right, cleric, and in case you don't know it, i'm Judge Dredd of Mega-City One."

"And i'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Airforce, The one with two ll's and a sense of humour,"

Preston and Dredd quickly turned and raised their weapons to face the newcomer, who also, in clothing,stood in complete constrast with the other two. The newcomer wore a green military uniform with a black utility belt,cap and sunglasses who seemed inaprioate for this kind of situation. The man also wielded a FN P90, Preston recognized the weapon because the Cleaners who came always after the sweepers and clerics, used them.

The P90 was currently lowered, and the man seemed not to be hostile towards them.

"Say again?" Preston asked because the man seemed to be totally out of his place, just like him and Dredd so he reckoned that this wasn't one of their abducters either.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Airforce, and forget about that thing about O'Neil because you two don't seem to have a sense of humour either."


	4. The Gathering

"Hey Joe, you know where we are going right now?"

Preston and Dredd both regretted to say their names to O'Neill, who seemed to never stop talking after. Now he has named Dredd "Joe" and Preston "Johnny", irritating the Judge and the Cleric enormously and to the point where Dredd's Lawgiver began to move in the direction of the USAF officer.

Preston on the other hand was about to shout O'Neill to be quite when the unknown voice, wich last was heard two hours ago, began to speak again.

"Aaah, there you are, I was afraid that you might ,hmmmm, run off or something but i see your still here. Now, we'll get down to ,hmmmm, business!"

And just like that, the hallway just simply disapeard and the three men were in a giant huge empty space, almost empty with the expection of a large metal ring, a large round table with nine chairs...and three other men.

Knight inmediatley adapted himself to the new situation and while pushing Wolverine and Batman, who just was about to grab some batarangs and a flash pellet but fell out his hands because of the push, to the ground and aimed his shotguns on the other three unidentified people. The elder one carrying a FN P90 and the young one carrying Berettas were his first concern, the one who wore some ridiclous outfit and wielded a kid ray gun wasn't a threat for him, he thought.

Batman mean while got up again and was about to throw three batarangs in the direction of the newcomers and Wolverine popped out his claws and face them when suddenly all of the present people weapons just disapeared,Wolverine's claws popped back in and no matter what he tried they didn't come out again, and again heard the voice of the mysterious man, but now far more closer and without the sound of a intercom system.

"Gentlemen please! No fighting ,hhmmm, here,"

They all turned to the round table and on the farest chair, a man sat there. The man looked like he was in his forties, had very thin grey hair and a thin appearance, as if the man's only food was tictacs and 8 weeks since he last ate. He slowley rose from his chair and with his right hand, gestured the six most dangerous men in the world to sit down. They were shocked by the fact that their weapons were gone and slowley,very slowly, moved towards the chair and also slowly sat down in the chair surrounding the table.

The stranger seemed pleased and with a growing smile, he continued.

"First thing i have to say, i'm glad to have you all here and i'm sure you all will appriciate the offer i now ,hmmmmm, about to give you all..."

The mysterious looked at everyone and than finally continued.

"My name is Inigo Skimmer, and you are here to,to make a long story short, save the ,hmmmm, Universe, and many more.."

Everyone was silent after Skimmer's revelation, until Knight broke the silence.

"Damnit, there goes my afternoon off."

"And i forget to tape the Simpsons! I swear to you Inigo, there will be hell to pay if i miss the first five minutes!" O'Neill added.

Not hurted by the sarcastic remarks of Knight and O'Neill,Skimmer again continued.

" This may be a shock to you..but you are the only ones ,hmmmm, capable of doing it."

"Bullshit bub, Where i come from, there are countless other heroes who are unimaginebly stronger than me!" Wolverine shouted.

Batman got up from his chair in a more calmy fashion and nodded

"Yes, the place where i come from has too heroes who are far more stronger than any of us! Why do you picked us?"

"Because you are the ones who seemed perfect for this ,almost holy, quest to save the universes from certain annihlation and doom. And each and everyone of you are also chosen because your "specialties" and destined to ,hmmmmm, form a great team with everyones skills balanced." Skimmer paused for a second and than continued.

" And there's a evil force at hand, who is responsible for all of this and has already sent out agents to disrupt the universes. Your task to ,hmmmmm, stop them and restore the fragile balance."

Everyone again remained silent and thought about the words. They were all sure that Skimmer was either lying or hiding something but didn't have a clue what. Preston and Knight were the most astoundished of them all, as they never have expiernced a save-the-universe mission,unlike the others.

Finally, O'Neill stood up and said.

"So, what do we have to do?"

"Very simple, you shall go the universe that's ,hmmmm, in trouble, with that." and Skimmer pointed towards the giant metal ring that lay 50 metres away.

O'Neill smirked and said. "Well, our's still bigger!"

"I'm sure it is, but that doesn't matter and as i was saying, you will go through there and when you reach the intended universe, you will co-operate with your teammates, and stop the enemy agents from disrupting and eventually destroying that universe."

"Okay than, only one question: Do we get payed for this?" Knight asked.

"And are we going to be back for the Simpsons starts?"

Preston, having enough of the intended comical comments and shouted

"Will you stop about that damned Simpsons? Why does this familiy mean so important to you?"

O'Neill faced Preston and replied.

"They are the only familiy i got,"

Skimmer stood up from his chair and said

" Are you now finished with talking?"

"Yeah, but what of our.." and O'Neill didn't get to finish his sentence when suddenly all their weapons reappeared and before any of them could do anything, the metal ring flashed and a red shimmering portal appeared in it. Than the heroes where lifted up into the air by a invisible force and than flung with high speed towards the ring, and all disapeared through the portal and just after the last one went through, the portal ceased to exist.

Seconds after that, a finger snap was heard and a man suddenly appeared next to Skimmer, and said.

"I hope they won't die on this one, i would find it rather irritating, after all the seconds of work i put into this."


End file.
